Dark Thoughts
by hColleen
Summary: One person's take on the Ankoku Bujutsukai Karasucentric, complete with epilogue
1. Chapter 1

I am here because I have to be. Toguro Otouto ordered it, and unfortunately, he owns me. At least until I can defeat him. He said I would find someone interesting among the team he invited. I doubt it. After all, how can I find interest in humans? Demons are barely able to withstand my attention for long. So, here I am, bored, watching the first round of fights in the Ankoku Bujutsukai.

I watch from the stands, hidden in the dark shadows of the arch ways. Toguro wants me in the box with him and Sakyo, but I want to watch the team he invited first. The first fight barely holds my attention. The human lacks style, finesse, subtlety. He attacks blatantly, openly, wielding his rei ken around wildly, leaving himself open for counter attacks. The child, his opponent plays with him…toying with him like one of his yo-yos. This is what I was supposed to find interesting? The human looses, not to my surprise. It does surprise me he managed to injure the demon child, though.

The next fight is more interesting. The red head is proud, moves with grace. But, why is he stopping? Why is he standing with his arms behind his back? And what is that he threw with the pebble? This could be interesting. I lean forward as this mystery, this Kurama, allows the pathetic weakling to attack him. He must have a plan, his face shows he does. His hair is the same color as his blood. This is exciting to me. Roto, the pathetic one, stops moving and Kurama takes something from his hand just before his body explodes into the most beautiful plant of the Makai, the Shimaneki Sou. Simply beautiful. There are no other words for the plant, or its manipulator. Such a beautiful death. I wonder, would he…but no, I cannot think that way. It will not help me to defeat him to think that way. I must defeat him. Hmm, maybe Toguro Otouto is correct. This could be interesting. He obviously isn't human, and it's possible, he could bear my interest long enough to make up for the drawbacks of the tournament.

The next fight again bores me. I do not care for fire, nor for sword play. It is too quick, too fast, though the little one, the Jaganshi, he is intriguing. Were it not for the blood-haired one, I might have been interested in him. He can obviously withstand much pain, having survived the Jagan implanting process. But, my attentions are already taken. Pity for him.

The last fight of the first round proves to have some amusement factors to it. The human is hard headed and stubborn, but Toguro Otouto already laid claim to him. Pity, he could have withstood my affections. He, this Yusuke, and Kurama would have been fun to play with together. The drunkard and Yusuke use all their reiki and while they wait for the panel to agree to their knife edge death match, I walk to the booth.

A couple of rented guards try to stop me from entering the box. Don't they know who I am? They want a pass, do they? I'll give them a pass. Easily, I vault over them, inserting enough of my ki to bring about my desired results. As I land, their bodies explode. Pity they're so low class or the intimacy would be worth the energy I expend. The roar of the crowd informs me that the judges have accepted the death match. Toguro notices my entrance. Sakyo is leaving. Even though he called me there, Toguro is surprised to see me. He asked if I was enjoying myself.

"Oh, no," I said, "I just heard that there was someone decent here." He thinks I am referring to Urameshi. He doesn't need to know who I am thinking of. That would only give him another advantage over me. I do not want that. He asked why I was watching.

"I was wondering what kind of guy he was." He did not need to know my mind. He asks if Urameshi is worth my time. I do not answer as we watch the rest of the match. Silently, after the match is over, we walk down to make our presence known to the members of the Urameshi team. Yusuke pales when he sees us. Kurama looks uncomfortable. The Jaganshi is in pain. Again, Toguro asks if there is anyone worth my time on the team.

"Can he keep winning?" I ask. He looks almost afraid of us. Will he keep winning? Will he share with me that intimacy I so desire? The red head could definitely be worth my time. I can feel the smile on my lips, watching as those filling the hallways gave me wide berth when they see my eyes. I know they reflected my desires and I do nothing to prevent it. Could they seen my smile under my mask, they probably would have died of fright where they stood instead of running from me. This thought broadens my grin and my eyes glint more. The demons in the halls now cower in shadows, praying I won't see them. Such pathetic creatures don't understand they are not worth my time. I sigh again, a happy sigh tinged slightly with regret, when I think of the one I deemed potentially worthy of me.

That night, I dream. It is not often this happens, but my head is full of blood colored hair and Shimaneki Sou. The world is covered in blood and he and I alone are in it. We dance, we fight, we find true intimacy with each other. Together, we take each other's life. Together, we die, wrapped in the other, our blood mingling, both acting as victim and murderer, sharing this exquisite joy with each other. It is true bliss.

A/N A little short, but, I still am rewatching the Ankoku Bujutsukai, (and it seems that one round/battle per chapter seems a logical succession.) I'm not sure what they update schedule on this will be because as I just said I'm rewatching the episodes I need and I am working on other things (both story and life wise) Reviews will encourage me to go faster :D


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, he is stopped from attending the match. I know because I am following him. I do not care about the rest of the team. He is the only one that matters to me. He is with the Jaganshi, who looks to be in pain. The Jaganshi smells of pain, and yet, he stands and fights. He could be interesting, he could possibly hold my interest, were it not for Kurama. I watch as he fights. His body moves so gracefully, dancing with his whip. Oh, the things he could do with that whip. I feel my blood stirring in a way it has not for a long time. I continue to watch as some artificial creature attacks, supposedly indestructible. He continues to move, causing the creature to destroy its own covering, allowing him to use his whip within and destroy it. His next words make me want to rush out and take him, but I must wait. He said, "You are wrong on two counts. Even the hardest substance can be broken when crashed into itself. And the ability to feel pain is not a weakness. It is a strength. Pain tells a creature its vulnerabilities and not to expose them to attack. Your robot is dead, and so, I'm afraid, are you." His voice held no sympathy, no softness, no regret. He understands! How I look forward to our match!

He returns to the ring, to the tournament, as his teammates are finishing with Dr. Ichigaki's team. Because the match has already begun, he cannot join. He offers what support he can to his teammates. His face is remarkably expressive. What will it look like at the moment of death? I wonder.

The masked one defeats the team and the four remaining advance on the doctor. Kurama and the Jaganshi have uncovered his plots and reveal them to everyone, returning the puppets' master to them. Such sap. Who needs it? Were it not for the anger radiating toward the doctor from every member of the team, the pure blood lust, I would leave. I want to see what Kurama will do. The coward injects something into his hand and changes forms. Yusuke insists on fighting him alone. Yusuke will not be mine. I do not care what he does. I move to leave.

The powers in charge of the tournament declare that his team will continue with their next round immediately upon completion of the fight with Dr. Ichigaki's team. This attracts my attention again. The Jaganshi and the masked on are contained in a periphery field, supposedly too injured to continue fighting today, though they leave out the rei ken weilder out. There is no logic to this examination, this trap. No matter. He is free. He will fight first. I could almost shiver in anticipation at watching him again. Almost, but such a reaction is too much. I content myself to watch as he takes on the first of the shinobi, a painted one, Gama.

He is careless! He allows that Gama creature to touch him. Doesn't he understand only I can touch him, only I can bind him? He cannot move his arms and legs, bound by the paint of Gama. He cannot summon his beautiful plants. But there, from his hair, his whip lashes out. Ah, he causes Gama to bleed. He is beautiful with blood on him. How I wish it were his blood and I were spreading it over his body. But, he is still being careless. Gama dies, but he is bound. He cannot move and must face the next shinobi. What will he do? Will my intimacy be taken from me?

Touya, the ice master. My red-head's youki is bottled within his body, I cannot feel it, as he talks to the ice shinobi. I am too far away to hear their conversation, but it seems that he is stalling until the blood curse wears off, the Nembaku fuju no sho. I wonder, how long after death does blood hold its power? The useless referee and the ice demon catch on to his tactics, they are blatant, after all, and the fight begins. Even barely able to move, he dodges the Mateki sandansha well. But, there, he is bleeding! Does this Touya not know that only I can make him bleed? How dare he?

What is this? Kurama is paining himself in blood. What is he doing? Oh, he looks so delectable covered in the warm redness of his blood. How I long to cover him in his blood, for him to cover me in his blood, for us to share the deepest of intimacies. He pulls his rose from his hair and attempts to summon his graceful whip, but it does not appear. His expression is one of pain. How it must hurt to have one's youki contained. But, he does not stop, he does not give up. He continues. This is what draws me to keep watching. Touya seems surprised to see him still standing. I am glad, it means he is worthy of me. The ice master creates a blade and gracelessly attacks my red-head. What is this? His arm is cut? How dare he let anyone else cause him to bleed so much! Doesn't he know he belongs to me? His blood is mine! And he is smiling? How dare he share it with others! I am angry at him. I am about to leave in disgust when Touya moves to attack, a viciously direct thrust. But, he is stopped. A smile graces my lips as I see the Shimaneki Sou blooming from the wound in his arm. So, that was his plan. He does look beautiful with the plants blooming from his body. He is cunning. This pleases me.

He stops moving, his head falling to his chest, his blood colored hair cascading over his face. He is beautiful. But, he is also unconscious, in no condition to fight. I frown as the next one, an arrogant fool, Bakken steps into the ring. I can see Yusuke arguing, but there is an announcement. Bakken will fight Kurama in the next round. My frown deepens. How is this a true test of who is stronger? My eyes narrow as Bakken ruthlessly attacks my Kurama. He does not understand the subtlety of intimacy. He is crude. He is not worthy of Kurama, but Kurama remains unconscious. Disgusted by this turn of events, I leave where I have been watching, hidden in the shadows.

That night, I hear from Toguro Otouto that Yusuke defeated Bakken and the Jin. Team Urameshi will continue to the next round. I refrain from smiling. I still have a chance for my intimacy.

Again, I dream. My thoughts are centered on the blood colored hair, the whip, the graceful body. How I long to share with him the deepest of intimacies. I can feel his whip tear my flesh as I manipulate bombs to destroy his, avoiding his hair and face. They are beautiful, full of spirit I do not wish to destroy, but revel in as we again share the deepest of connections. The more I see, the more I want. I have such high expectations for our fight. I wonder briefly if I will be disappointed.

A/N Wow, another chapter….sooner than I thought, too….but that makes you happy, yes:D For this chapter, I had to watch five episodes…really shows, doesn't it? I don't have much else to say, other than it can be quite disturbing to climb in Karasu's head…I hope, though, for your sakes, that I can continue to do it well (as you've told me I have) Anyways, on to reviews :D

Sakruasango: I'm glad you like it…but, last chapter? There's only the one…well, two now… ;D

Shadow Jaganshi: Yes, Karasu's a freak…thank you for the compliments….though….should I worry? ;D I mean, I'm crawling into his head and figuring out what he would thing….should I worry about my own sanity? Oh, wait…what sanity? Never mind :D

Anasazi: You haven't seen the Ankoku Bujutsukai? Oh, dear…there are masses of spoilers here….I hope I don't ruin it for you, but for sure watch it :D Yep, totally Karasu-centric…to the point of first person point of view, even…which is harder to write than it looks…

Lunareclipse24: Yep, Karasu and the Dark Arts Tournament….hope this chapter entertained :D

Well…no real surprises for the next chapter, are there…I mean, I kinda am following the story line, so it's not like I can leave you with awful cliff hangers or anything ;D Until Next time :D


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, he does not fight, but he is watching along with the Jaganshi. Why are they always together? Neither of the teams fighting in the ring is worth my time, nor his really, if he is worthy of my affection. His errors yesterday make me wonder. I do not like doubt. It robs me of my total joy in intimacy. But, I keep watching him. I confess in the security of my mind that it is his hair, his plants, his face that draw me. I desire to feel the Shimaneki Sou in my body, to feel my ki in his body. Together, we will reach the highest intimacy!

A challenge from the field catches my attention. The arrogant one, Shishiwakamaru, has told him to "put your affairs in order." I bite back a bark of laughter. Is the fool challenging him? Can he not feel the differences in their youki? Even still injured, Kurama is stronger than that Shishiwakamaru. Kurama and the Jaganshi know this, too. It shows on their faces. The rest of their team arrives and they talk, laughing at the expense of the Jaganshi from the looks of things.

The Toguros and Bui come up behind me. Toguro Otouto wishes to make our presence known. A small burst of ki and the crowd falls silent. A look of ill ease crosses the faces of the Urameshi team as they look upon us. I allow myself the brief fancy that he knows he is mine, that he meets my gaze. I feel the seduction of intimacy flare through my body as my eyes close halfway in anticipation of the pleasure to come. I am aware of Toruro Otouto challenging Yusuke. He has claimed the boy as his prize. That is fine with me. I want Kurama. The boy accepts the challenge, even though he is pale with fear. They all accept the challenge, putting on a brave face over the palor of fear.

At a signal from Toguro Otouto, I create a smoke cloud to conceal our exit. Everything with him is a show of strength. Always strength. His obsession with brute force does not allow him to understand the subtlety of what I do. Unfortunately, however, it is that brute strength that has bound me to him. I hate it, having to share something so precious with those not worthy of it. Perhaps that is why he intrigues me so much. Or, maybe it is his blood colored hair flowing down his back, an eternally flowing fountain of life's liquid. I wonder…I wonder if it feels as good as blood. Is it smooth, silky, warm?

There is a sudden change in the atmosphere. Silently, I follow it to its source. What could cause such a massive disturbance? Cloaking my own ki, I enter a small cave, ignoring the falling rain. An old woman is talking to Yusuke, asking him if he can endure anything. Her mention of pain roots me, I admit. The boy assures her he can. There is another massive change in ki as she forms her orb. I can see the mixture of reiki and life force within it. Yusuke takes this from her and it enters his body. At first, nothing happens and I make a move to leave, disappointed. Then, the smell, the intoxicating aroma of pain, severe pain, reaches my nose. It has been a long time since that quality of pain, pain that burns and consumes the soul, has tickled my senses. I loose myself in it, reveling in the heady aroma. This is so much better than the Jaganshi's pain. I wanted to take him, take his intimacy, to revel in it. But, he is Toguro's. That barbarian will never understand, will not know how to savor this luscious liquor.

Something gnaws at the edge of my intoxicated mind. Something important. Something to do with blood. The smell of blood has joined that of pain, making it that much harder for me to concentrate. What is it that insists on interfering with my one moment of pleasure in this forsaken tournament?

Tournament. I remember. The semifinals. They were to begin this afternoon. Reluctantly, I leave. Though this pain, this drug, is something I greatly desire, I cannot partake of it to its end. But, I can partake of his. I still want to watch him.

I arrive at the arena, the day's matches already begun. I watch from the shadows of the archways leading onto the grounds. I keep my ki cloaked. It would not do for them to know I am watching. I don't want him distracted by thoughts of me. He has not fought, yet, though. Only the Jaganshi, currently on his second match, has fought yet today. Now he fights one called Kuromomotaro. He is ugly. He crushes something in his hand and his form changes, still ugly. The Jaganshi picks up his broken katana. How did that happen, I wonder, as he speaks of a vile technique, one that he is reluctant to use. This sparks my interest. What is it that he could be reluctant to use? Kuromomotaro moves to bite the Jaganshi, but he is too fast. My eyes barely catch the Jaganshi's motions as he slices the vile one with his Jaoensatsu ken. Kuromomotaro is dead before his teeth sink into the Jaganshi's shoulder, though why did the little demon not avoid the creature's teeth? Regardless, the match is over, the Jaganshi wins. The reiken wielder becomes enraged when he realizes the Jaganshi finds the technique distasteful because it is similar in form.

Shishiwakamaru steps into the ring and throws a pair of dice. It seems that fate is deciding the pairings. I almost hold my breath, waiting to see who will be the next to fight. Will it be him? Kurama shows on the die representing the Urameshi team. A smile touches my lips. He is to fight Uraurashima. The two of them enter the ring. Uraurashima brandishes his fishing rod, swinging it in tight circles over his head. Kurama brings out his whip and duplicates the action. I frown at this wanton display of power. It does nothing for me. The match beings, and the two trade lashes, neither seriously, both blocking effectively. I cross my arms over my chest, controlling the anger I feel at this useless display. Neither is serious about this match. I can hear the Jaganshi echoing my sentiment, stating how this is a bad habit of Kurama's, that he toys with his prey. Vaguely, I remember hearing of another….Something in the ring attracts my attention before my musings can truly take form. Kurama smiles. Why? Uraurashima missteps and Kurama moves to attack, only to be caught up in the line of the fishing rod. The fool looks surprised and drops his whip. The graceful tool reverts to its floral form and Uraurashima steps on it as he pulls the red head to the ground. I am having trouble remembering to control my ki, I am so angry at Kurama. How dare he let himself be taken in by this…by this…

He stands, and moves to the edge of the ring to give himself room to maneuver, only to be stopped by the lines of a periphery barrier. Didn't he see it being formed! The fool! How dare he presume to be worthy of me! I would leave, but something compels me to stay. Something almost remembered. Uraurashima opens his Guaku-tametebako and a silvery mist envelops the ring, contained by the barrier. What is this?

His youki is weakening, I can feel it vanish. No, that is not right. It does not vanish. With a rush, I feel it change, strengthen. What is this? A voice, silky smooth, deeper, speaks out from the mist. "I never thought the day would come when I would return to this form again, to my Youko fox form." Youko! Youko Kurama! Can it be? The legend who even escaped death?

Uraurashima's voice, full of panic and fear, speaks out, "Don't tell me you're the heinous thief, Y-youko Kurama?"

His voice, seductive, speaks out, "Now then, it's time for spankings. Your offence in angering me is a serious one." Oh, those words, that voice. He would share my intimacy with me. His ki is powerful enough to root me where I am. I could not leave now even if I wanted to.

The Jaganshi speaks, "I had no idea it was as great as all this. It makes me wish I could take him on once." Pity, little Jaganshi, that you won't get your chance. He is mine, now more so than ever.

His voice comes from the mist covered ring again. "Now, then, how shall I serve you up?" I can feel a burst of ki, though I cannot see it, I know he has summoned one of his plants, a hungry one from the feel of it. Uraurahsima's whimpering can also be heard, but that does not interest me nearly as much as the velvet voice coming from the throat that will sing out to me as we share what no others in the tournament can. "This thing has acidic saliva, you see. It will likely dissolve your bones and such in under a minute. It appears to be in a bitter mood because it is so hungry. Shall we let this Shokuyo Shokubutsu devour you?" The Shoukuyo Shokubutsu? I have heard of those. They are difficult, even said to be impossible, to control, and he summoned one? I can feel my chest rising and falling erratically as I imagine it there with him.

Uraurashima begs him for his life, pathetic as it is. Kurama acts the fool, once again, "In that case, what is the secret of this smoke, how does it work?" Maybe not so much the fool, considering what the smoke does to him. What will happen when it dissipates? Will I get the chance to face the Youko?

Uraurashima claims to not know, having received the box from Shishiwakamaru. The plant must be closing in on him, because he begs more. "Tell me everything you know," Youko's voice demands. "If I get the impression you're lying to me, I'll sic this plant on you." As his words end, Shishiwakamaru throws his blade into the barrier, which then falls. The mist clears from the ring and I can see him, the silver youko in all his glory. Though I prefer the blood colored hair, this form is stronger. I know which I would prefer to fight, but I am undecided as to which I wish to share that greatest of intimacies with. I wonder, can I share it with both of them? Before my eyes, the silver hair turns back to red and the human is left standing in the ring. Maybe, just maybe, I can forgive him his foolishness, if he can make it worth my while to fight him.

I watch long enough to determine that the next fight will be of no interest to me. I cannot restrain my ki much longer, with all the excitement of the last match. I leave the ring, hoping that he does not fight anymore today. Tomorrow, we fight another team that does not matter, but, the day after that, I will share with him…he will be mine and we will share the greatest of intimacies thinly veiled as the final round of this foolish tournament.

A/N: deep breath Okay…yeah…I literally was shaking as I finished this…it's intense to write it….shudder Still feeling kinda…whoa…y'know / Anyways…There'll probably be another dream sequence, but I couldn't write it just now. I needed a break and the only way to get one is to post a chapter….anyways…on to reviews!

Anasazi, If you're twisted, what on earth does that make me? I'm the one crawling into the blood obsessed weirdo's head….shudder Glad you're liking it and I'm not ruining it for you.

Shadow, Hey, I resemble that lack of sanity remark…errr….well….I…uh…I mean, I resent that! Lol Gods, the next chapter (or maybe the one after, depending on how much I can tolerate at once) is gonna be….whoah! And you're the sadist? shakes head I wonder, I truly do…if it's twisted and sick and sadistic to enjoy reading this story, where does that leave me?

Aria Luna: Attractive? Well, yes, he is attractive, physically….I think we might all be sick to be enjoying/writing this.

Anyways…next chapter when I can…I still have to watch episodes and take notes (how odd to watch anime and take notes….thank god for subs, though, since that's how I get the conversations…..) And now, off to recover some semblance of….ummm….if not sanity, what I normally function with. Enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Again, blood red hair invades my sleep, this time twined with silver. They do not share a body in my dream, I can have them both, separately, I can share with both of them. Oh, decisions! Which do I take first? Which do I allow to take me? Or, do I pit them against each other for the honor of my affections? If I do that, however, I know who will win. There is such a vast difference between the two of them in youki. The silver one, Youko Kurama, is stronger, but the red one, the red one is more beautiful in my eyes. I have several dreams, ones in which I take the red one and then the silver one over the body of his fallen double. Ones in which I take the silver one while the red one watches on desperately, and then I take him. Ones in which I take the red one and the silver one takes me. Ones in which we all come together and share most intimately as one. When I wake, I feel an odd mixture of excitement and depression. Not so much odd as uncommon. It has been a long time since I have anticipated a fight like this. Even the thought of defeating the Toguro brothers doesn't stir my blood as much as the thought of fighting the famous kitsune, especially now.

He is here watching, this time without the Jaganshi. I am aware of the odd fluxes in youki at the edges of the island. The Jaganshi is taming the Koku Ryuu Ha at the edge of the island. His determination is admirable, but I know who I will fight. There is no more uncertainty in my mind, not after yesterday, not after the Youko appeared. There is no doubt in my mind that he will be strong enough, especially in that form.

Toguro Otouto is not fighting with us today, he has other business to take care of. It hardly matters since the team we are to fight is not really worth the time. I could defeat them all without help, but we are under orders to conceal our strength, to conserve it, until we fight the Urameshi team. This is fine by me. I could hardly care, so long as I can fight him. That is what matters to me, nothing else in this foolishness. If I can defeat him, if I survive our fight when my body so longs to join with him in that deepest of intimacies, then I will be strong enough to defeat the Toguros. I can reclaim my freedom. But, with him, I can have the death I long for, the intimacy that no other can share.

The first fight is mine. The fool, Midorenja, is not worth my time, but I will put on a show, since he is watching. The fool throws of youki wildly in a wasteful technique. He summons a ball of acid laced youki. He thinks this will have an effect on me? He throws it, so slowly. I close my eyes to prevent myself from rolling them as I side step easily. Curiously, I watch as it destroys part of the stadium, taking out many demons with it. What a waste. The fool is summoning another one. I walk towards him calmly and he makes noise about me being a fool. Me? A fool? He is too weak to sense his own impending danger. To show him how much stronger than him I am, I leap, my coat transforming to a cloak since it is made of my own youki. Yes, this is flashy, showy, but it has a purpose. It strikes fear into the hearts of those who see it. And, fear is an aphrodisiac. Gently, I allow my hand to touch his shoulder, pushing a small amount of ki into his body. His arm obligingly explodes. I dart past him, again calculated to increase his fear of me, and place ki in his other arm, which also explodes at my command. I return to where I had been standing. "Now then," I ask the trembling fool, "what should I blow away next?" My eyes are calm, no emotion reaching them as I gaze on each part of his body as I name it, "Your legs? Your belly? Or perhaps your head?" His eyes are wide with terror and he is backing away from me, begging for mercy. Mercy? I do not know what that word means. He disgusts me. "You are a disgrace!" I tell him and then destroy his body. I am callous about it. Death is the closest thing to mercy I know and it was denied me.

I leave the ring, standing to the side as Bui fights. His match is also over quickly. Toguro Ani fights last, and fights the remaining three. They thing they have a chance against him. How could they if Bui and I didn't? And they are weaker than we ever were. He strikes, killing one instantly. The other two, he offers a choice. One to live, one to die. One is foolish enough to beg for life. He is killed quickly. The other thinks he has survived the match. Fool, again. Had he fought both brothers or Toguro Otouto, perhaps he would have lived. But, Toguro Ani is without honor. He takes great pleasure in violating honor. In this, I am almost grateful I fought them together and that Toguro Otouto keeps his brother from killing me without a fight. Almost grateful because it gives me a chance to fight with him.

The round is over. Toguro Ani leaves, going I care not where. Bui follows me as I seek out him. I want see him, to talk with him, to savor his flavor, to make him fear me. He is walking out of the stadium, his face fearful and determined. He stops when he sees us, he face showing anxiety. Calmly, I say, "You're the only one who came to watch, huh? You must be quite self-assured."

He laughs, a strangled sound, "Not at all."

I smile under my mask, "Don't be so nervous. We won't do anything. The four of you won't die for another two days." Two days for you to stew in fear, making you that more delectable when we share our intimacy.

His eyes widen, "The four of us?"

Casually, "One will die today. You will know who soon enough." Bui looses patience with our word games and strikes the wall. His eyes dart to the damage and I take the opportunity to go behind him, to indulge my curiosity. He looks around, trying to find me. I need to fight the silver one in the finals. This one is just not quick enough. I hope this encounter will encourage him to find a way to summon his other side. I wrap my fingers around his neck, feeling his pulse flutter and his muscle tense. I allow my fingers to run through his hair. I am disappointed. It does not feel like the blood it resembles. "Your hair is a bit distressed, huh? Do you give it treatments? You should take plenty of care of it. Humans get hurt so easily, after all…" My tone is sweet, my voice seductive. His anxiety radiates from him, a drug to my senses.

He splutters in rage, swinging wildly to strike me, "W-why, you!"

Easily, I land next to Bui. It took nothing to dodge him. "I was only joking. Don't let it get to you." His eyes flare with rage, the green dancing. Gods, he is beautiful, with rage in his face. Is this the face that will share intimacy with me? "As cool as you are, you are also quite belligerent. Of the five of you," I feel confessions are in order, "I do indeed like you best of all." His eyes widen at this, and I continue, "When I kill something that I like, I get depressed, the same as when I think about why in the world I was even born," though I think I know now. "But then, I find that to be an indescribable pleasure." His face pales and a film of sweat covers his forehead. "I look forward to two days from now," I say as Bui and I walk past him. I can feel the flare of ki as his anger and sheer determination to reclaim the Youko's form takes him over. He is so intoxicating.

The rest of the day, there are flares in the ki on the island, and one is snuffed out. I do not care. These do not affect me, I know what they are, anyway. My mind is focused on replaying the encounter with him, with Kurama, in the hallway. My mind replays our conversations and I can see him clearly in my mind's eye. His green eyes, so expressive. His blood colored hair, disappointingly feeling like hair rather than blood. The tears in his clothing. In my mind, I anticipate our fight, wondering which of his forms will face me, what plants he will use and how we will kill each other. Two days is too long to wait!

I dream again of red and sliver. Since this tournament began, I have dreamed more than I have before. Why does he affect me so? In this dream, the red and silver become one, neither red nor silver, but somehow more than either could be alone. I find myself wrapped in the arms of the Shimaneki Sou, unable to move, my ki trapped within my body. He gives me a choice, I can take my own intimacy or he will take it from me, but he will not share his with me. I laugh, delighted. I wake up smiling.

I find him, he is standing in a clearing. I can see by his expression that he is going over our encounter and finding no way to defeat me. His face is a mixture of desperation and fear. Delightful and intoxicating. There is a harsh cry and the Reiken wielder enters the clearing. They speak for a moment, and I see realization cross his face a long with sadness. The taller one only seems irritated. Interesting. A third one joins them. There are too many around. I am about to leave when I hear him ask, "The fruit of former life?" What is this? I pause to listen while the blonde clown answers.

"The fruit of former life is the fleshy part of the Tokitodare blossom, recently discovered in the Makai." This would explain why he didn't know about it. The clown continues, "Uraurashima used it in mist form." This is now very interesting. Does that mean….? "However, if you were to drink it in liquid form, you should be able to return to your Youko form for a long time." Oh! Delight! I will be able to fight the Youko! The clown goes on to warn them that it is only experimental and he doesn't know what will happen, but I know him. He will use it. I will fight the Youko.

I watch him that night instead of sleeping. Several times, he swallows the liquid. Several times, Youko appears, remaining for about fifteen minutes each time. My smile remains in its place as I watch. Tomorrow cannot come soon enough.

A/N: Another chapter down…one to go. But, that one's not going to be up before Wednesday because I have to watch five episodes, capture conversations, crawl into Karasu's head (shudder), and work. Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying this…and I've almost given up being worried that people tell me I write Karasu well….almost….

Anasazi…yes, sick and twisted are we…Now…who's sicker and more twisted…you for enjoying this or me for wanting to write it? Inner demon? I was told I had an inner kitsune….lol

Aria Luna…yes, Karasu is weird…try crawling in his head some time…it's a scary place…comments on this story? The chapters are too short…first person present tense is a strange point of view….and the author must be mentally sick ;)

Lunar Eclipse…Karasu fans are definitely warped…good thing I'm a Kurama fan, isn't it? (and what the hell am I doing writing this?) I think he prefers Shuichi for his hair color….but that's just been my opinion through the story….we could go ask Yoshihiro Togashi-sensei what is opinion is…since he wrote this series (and this is my disclaimer…) Your hallway scene…and that sounds like it should be something dirty…lol

Madame Shadow…Yes, Karasu's a freak…yes, he has high standards….he wants the fight of his life to be …well….the fight of his life….lol. I almost made you shudder…wow…that's an accomplishment….lol…what shall I do to you next? I've made you feel emotion and shudder…what can I do next? Lol Karasu has…quite an effect on anyone, I think…

Okay, until Wednesday….


	5. Chapter 5

I do not follow him this morning. I followed him all night, so I have to be present this morning, especially since today is the day of the final round, the day I get to fulfill my desires, the need I've felt burning in my flesh since I first saw him. The four of us wait to enter the ring, Bui silent in his armor, Toguro Ani on Toguro Otouto's shoulder and me, standing to the side, waiting for the announcer to call us in. The crowd cheers loudly when we enter the ring, but I don't care about them. My eyes are focused on the entrance across the way, on where he will appear. Finally, the announcer calls them forth.

He appears, with blood red hair. Where is the Youko? I know he can call forth his other side. Why has he not? Does he think he will have time later to swallow that drink? He should know better than that. My eyes narrow and my hunger flashes out from them. He startles and then puts on a determined face. Good, he's watching me, he knows he is mine. A small smile graces my hidden lips. I can hardly wait until our fight begins. It is already decided that I will go first. I don't think I could handle any more anticipation.

Some idiot in the crowd complains that both teams only have four members. That didn't bother them before. Why should it now? I do suppose that the requirement of five wins could be a problem if there are only four contestants in a battle to the death. There will be no ten counts in this fight. Sakyo joins us, claiming that he will not fight but wants to watch from the best vantage point. The young ruler of the Reikai joins their team, flashing a rocket pack on his back. Gods, he is a fool. Some one from the crowd calls for Genkai to appear. Fools, she cannot. The announcer is about to call forfeit if their team cannot produce her or her body since substitutions can only be made on the death of one team member. Sakyo smoothly cuts in, "We don't mind."

I add, wanting to needle him, to make him angrier, to make him that much more delectable, "As I see it, since we couldn't sense her Reiki very much at all anyway, she would only be window dressing in order to achieve the required number of people, right?" His eyes narrow at me, as if he wants to tear me limb from limb. Oh, this is exciting. I walk into the ring, look directly into his eyes and bring a finger to my head, slowly saying, "Bang!" I am so excited! To finally share our intimacy!

The idiot rei ken wielder makes a move to fight me. How dare he! But, my Kurama stops him, saying that he will take me on. I am pleased. He knows he is mine. He knows he is mine, and, if he is worthy, I will be his. The rei ken wielder asks if he has the drug from the clown. He replies, "I tried it out several times, and when you use it as a liquid, it takes a little bit of time for its effects to appear." This seems to upset the other, to which he calmly replies, "I'm not so daring as to use it abruptly in the middle of battle." For this I am grateful, or last night would not have been so entertaining. He jumps into the ring and continues to reassure the rei ken wielder, though he looks at me, "Suzuki was correct in what he said. One swallow will allow me to return to my original form for about 15 minutes. That's plenty of time to defeat this guy." Oh, he is so sure of himself!

The fool announcer declares our match has begun. I face him, acting as though I had not heard what he said before, "You're sure you're okay like that? You must have gotten a glimpse of my power earlier. Knowing that, you haven't come here to be killed without putting up a fight, right?"

His face, his very expressive face shows determination, anger, and a touch of fear. "I'll change soon enough," he declares boldly. "If it's to defeat you, I'll become anything I have to!" An answer I'd expect from someone worthy of my time!

A smile touches my lips hidden beneath the mask, "I'll count on that."

I watch him as he holds out a palm of rose petals and with his ki sets them dancing around his body. He is beautiful surrounded by the petals. He moves to a graceful pose and calls forth his power, "Fuuka enbu-jin!" The dancing petals approach me, and I do nothing because I am entranced by their beauty and curios as to what they do. One touches my cheek, leaving behind it a shallow cut.

"An array of flower petals, sharpened to have to have a razor's edge, huh? It's quite elegant. However, they are fragile." I smile and begin to insert my own ki into the delicate blossom petals, "Frail. Weak…not to mention fleeting things." All around me, the petals explode.

He looks surprised. It is then I understand. He cannot see my ki, he does not understand how it works. He has made certain assumptions. If he is to be worthy of me, he must understand. I need the Youko! "You've got my power all wrong, don't you?" I taunt him, hoping his anger will bring forth the Youko. "I inject my own Youki into the body of whomever I touch, causing an explosion from the inside. That is what you thought, isn't it?" I can see from his face, it is. The time for secrets is past. If I truly wish to enjoy this, he must understand and fully participate. There can be no confusion between us. "You cannot see the true form of my Youki, which is to say, that is the difference between our spectral powers…I will ask you again. Are you sure you're okay in that form?" I launch myself at him, attacking him for the first time. He cannot track my motions as he is. I am disappointed. He finally sees me and brings out his rose whip as he leaps above me. With little ki from me, it explodes. I continue to question him as I attack, hoping the Youko will be drawn out by my challenges. Where is he? "You still refuse to give up, even knowing the difference in our abilities? Most laudable." And, it is. He is determined, but he is also not strong enough for me, though he dodges my touch well. Had I not seen the Youko, I may have been content to take his intimacy. "That is, after all, why I like you." Why hide anything now? "However," my tone becomes sharper, "no matter how much affection you lavish upon some thing you like, in time they grow old and die!" This angers me, "In which case, I will kill them with my own hands!" He looks startled at this, especially since I just told him that I like him. "I have always done so! When something that I love dies at my hands, it feels so good, I cannot stand it!" Do you understand how much your death will satisfy me? Do you know how much I need the Youko to appear? I launch myself above him and he again looses track of me. I allow him to see me as I dive, arm out stretched to him.

He lunges away from me, just out of reach, and lands on the opposite side of the ring. I cause some of my ki to explode by his arm. He turns to face me, eyes wide. Does he still not understand? "I did not touch you just now," I tell him. His anger is written across his face, as is confusion. He moves to run and I leap over him, landing opposite him and cause another explosion by his leg.

He cries out in pain, a very unattractive confused look on his face. I just told him, is he that stupid? I expected better of him. Where is the Youko?

"Alright, I'll give you a hint. Just as you are able to control your plants with you Youki, I am also able to control a certain thing." He watches me intently, confusion leaving his face. That is better. "What's more, I am also able to create it." I raise my right hand, holding it before my face, watching him. "It is in my right hand at this moment." His eyes look at my hand, but they do not focus on anything. Disappointed, I continue, "Even so, you probably are unable to see it. I've grown tired of talking." If the Youko will not appear, then, "Are you just about ready to die?" I push more of my Youki into the bomb in my hand and watch him. If the Youko will not appear, then I will ensure that he knows how he died. Though my intimacy will not be complete, I will ensure his is. "Lastly, I will take this spiritual object that I control, and intensify its manifestation even further so that you can see it."

"Wha…?" he stammers out, finally seeing. This has to be one of the strongest bombs I've made. I wonder, is he worthy of it.

"It's a bomb," I tell him, helpfully as I leap over him and send it flying. I force it to explode where it will contact his body and land out of the blast field. I feel a sharp pain in my hand and look down to see a rose through it. He did not surrender to me. I smile as I pull it out, "That was a sharp trick."

I know he is not dead, I can feel the flickering in his youki. The Youko is finally appearing. Finally! As the smoke of the explosion and his appearance clears, he speaks, "That was a close one. Had this been Minamino Shuichi's body, it would have been blown to bits." He looks at me with his golden eyes, so different from the green of the red one. "You create bombs, huh? I am pleased to meet someone from the class among the Youkai with abilities to control things, the Quest Class, but I am still going to have to kill you!"

So formal, so polite, so desirable. I desire death by his hands, but I will not just give it to him. "It is you who is going to die!" I manifest my bombs around myself and he smiles.

"I can see those clearly now. So, those things hovering around you are the explosives you control, huh?" I send the two bombs flying at him and he casually reaches into his hair, closing his eyes. Such confidence! He draws out two bits of his youki that form themselves into roses, blood colored roses, and tosses them casually into my bombs, forcing them to explode before they reach him. "I get it now," his voice is smug with confidence, "if my opponent is a Quest class youkai, that would explain why Minamino Shuichi is not yet up to the task."

I am surprised. He believes his other form could defeat me? "Not yet, you say?"

He taunts me, now. "What will be your excuse when you loose? You cannot beat me, even as you are now."

I am excited and angered. "Would you like to try?" I challenge, manifesting several bombs around me. He leaps from where he stands, dodging the initial onslaught, but the bombs follow him. "'Trace-eye' homing bombs. They are subordinate beings, made from my Youki. It is the power of the Quest that allows the image to materialize."

As he continues to dodge the trace-eye bombs, he speaks, "Do you know of the plant known as the Ojigi Sou? It is a perennial plant from South America, which reacts to vibrations, to being touched, or to flammables close by closing its leaves."

I watch as the bombs continue to chase him, "I am not interested in horticulture." He is so graceful, so beautiful. He lands and I manifest a myriad of bombs around him. "You're surrounded! This is what you might call a desperate situation."

He smiles, "I'm not so sure about that." He then begins a chant. "Argon tentagram bicheon sabbat adonai." Around him swirls a massive amount of youki, enveloping him, causing my bombs to destroy themselves. When it clears, he is standing next to a large plant, a hungry looking plant. "The Ojigi Sou of the Makai is rather aggressive." His tone is one of a proud parent, he views the plant as his child. Interesting. I continue to listen, a little more interested in horticulture now. "It goes after anything that moves or is laden with flammables on its own." Without moving his head, he speaks to the announcer, "Woman, unless you wish to die, do not move." It seems he cannot completely control it, then. Several of the plants flowers reveal themselves to have teeth. What an exciting plant. His eyes narrow at me, "It appears that it has considered you to be its enemy." Maybe he does have more control over it than I thought.

I cannot think further about it, though, as it attacks me. It moves quickly, and I am forced to flee from it. He taunts me again, the cocky bastard, "You cannot run from it!" Several branches burst from the ring, forcing me to stop running. I look at him and there is laughter in his face. How dare he laugh at me! Does he not understand what we are to share? Does he not understand his part in this? How clearly must I explain it?

From above the blossoms, from almost a second mouth, rays of heat, of vicious ki, reach out. Again, I am forced to dodge it. I grow weary of this. I manifest a bomb and throw it to the plant. He said it attacked flames, maybe it will attack itself if it is on fire. I land, waiting. What will it do? For a moment, it is confused by the flames, but he must direct it. It comes bursting through the flames toward me again. I cannot believe it! I begin to feel the beginnings of something I cannot ever remember feeling before, but is strangely familiar. Can it be fear?

Again he speaks, his voice taunting me, "They do have feelings, so it would be bad if you angered them." Dare he laugh at me? "You're half-assed attack has created an adverse reaction." His voice is hard when he says this, and then he dares to mock me, "'Bang!'"

The Ojigi Sou captures me, wrapping its leaves around my body. I release my mask, a painful process since it is attached into my mouth and the area it covers. I will need my full strength to defeat him. He is worthy of all my strength, of all my power. Our intimacy will be complete, neither of us holding back! The plant continues to cover my body, surrounding me completely. Through the muffling of the leaves I can hear him. "That was more disappointing that I was expecting. I would have liked to toy with you another two or three minutes."

I smile and think, 'Just wait, we're not finished yet.' I can hear him walking off. The useless announcer then stutters, "Let's see…Judging Karasu-senshi to be unable to continue fighting, Kurama-senshi is the victor!"

That is what you think! I increase my energy, causing the plant to droop, overwhelmed by my strength. I hear him stop walking. Then, I cause it to explode. He is startled, I hear the "What!" escape him.

Before the smoke clears, I say to the woman, "Who are you calling incapable of fighting?" It is the first thing I say without my mask. Too bad it's not directed to him.

The worthless one stammers, fear radiating from her, "I-I was wrong! My mistake! The match continues! Please excuse me!" She runs from the ring, and I am left with him, alone. The crowd does not matter, only he does.

"I've taking a liking to you, Kurama. Now I want to kill you even more." Oh, how I want to kill him. It is a hunger that fills my body. I also long for him to kill me, as well, but that cannot interfere with this….if he is worthy, he will succeed in taking my intimacy. I draw in to my body everything that I can turn into explosives. I can feel my body changing, becoming more powerful. He steps back from me, feeling the change, too. "Die!" as my body begins to glow with the energy I've drawn into it. It's intoxicating, this power. I leap at him, laughing.

My blow strikes him. I can feel it. I can feel the change in his youki. It also takes out a good portion of the stadium, but I do not care about that. He is all that matters. I continue to laugh, still feeling drunk with power and the nearness of our intimacy.

He struggles from out from under the debris. The red head is back. The Youko used his youki to save himself, so there is not enough left in the body to maintain his form. He looks upset, confused, angry. I watch him a moment, taking in the blood red hair, the beautiful face. His face in this form is more beautiful, the eyes more innocent, expressive, his hair, exquisite. Finally, I speak, taunting him, "Sorry to interrupt you while you're lost in thought, but it's time to say your prayers, that you may at least die an easy death." Though there is no hope of that. I laugh again.

His face resolves into anger and he reaches for his hair, drawing out a rose. His hand is trembling with exhaustion and anger. He is so weak now, but he continues to struggle. I truly did make the best choice when I picked him. The rose explodes on it's own. I continue laughing, "It would appear you don't have enough youki left to make a plant into a weapon. You are no longer up to being able to see my youki either, are you?" The announcer says something inane, but I no longer care about her. "Announce that you have given up and I will kill you in such a way that you will not suffer." If he accepts this, he is not worthy of me. I know he will not accept, not now, not that we have come so far and are so close.

I am right. He runs and leaps into the ring, attacking me physically. I leap and he follows me, his hand slicing near my throat. I dodge, but some of my hair is cut off by his blow. I am impressed, but I cannot let it show. What is he after? He has not resorted to physical attack with any other opponent. I know what it must be. He desires our intimacy as well. I will give it to him, but not easily. "Have you lost your mind from you injuries? Coming close to me is suicidal!"

His face is determined as he answers through gritted teeth, "If I can't see your youki, then it's all the same, no matter where I am!" He has a point. His intelligence is intact. That is good to know. We land opposite each other in the ring and I send a blast to him. He dodges it, leaping toward me, his hands thrusting against my chest. I feel the shimaneki sou he thrust deeply enough in my chest to draw blood. Had it not been for the Youko, I would have been content with this, but not now. His thrust sends me across the ring.

"That was a pretty good thrust….or so I'd like to say," and I would, but for the redundancy. I draw the seed out of my chest, "This is what you were after, right? The shimaneki sou, huh? Your rehashed attacks won't work." I laugh and feel compelled to say something else. "Let me commend you for injuring me, not just once, but twice now." I cause the seed to explode. He is beautiful when he is angry, very beautiful.

Anger flares in his eyes, his face. I can feel the bloodlust radiating from him. He will take me, if he can. From below his feet, a trap springs, one of my making. I catch him. The surprise on his face is beautiful as well. The little bomb comes up and taunts him, "Caught you!" A delightful little toy.

"My underground explosive, the matsutei bomu." I just feel like informing him, he is so expressive in this form. I enjoy every emotion that crosses his face.

"Just a little longer," the bomb teases just before it explodes, hurling him across the ring, his face a perfect mask of agony. He lays, face down a moment before struggling attain to his feet. So determined to be worthy of me! Finally, he makes it, wavering, to his feet. He glares at me. Beautiful! I laugh as I surround his body with bombs.

From without the ring, Yusuke yells, "Kurama, don't move! You're surrounded!" Such a pity Toguro Otouto claimed him already. He would have been worthy of me, as well. Kurama freezes, even his trembling stopping as a shocked expression covers his face. It's almost as if….but that cannot be.

I taunt him, to change his expression, "Even if you'd like to move, it must be all you can do just to stand up, right? There's nothing you can do. You can't call any plants from the Makai. You can no longer…" I step closer to him, "make a plant into a weapon, either." Another step closer, "Am I wrong?" His eyes widen, and I'm almost certain this time. He is looking at the bombs floating around him. "It would be a simple matter for me to blow you to bits." I am angry with him if he is holding back on me! "But I'm not going to do so!"

One by one, I cause my bombs to come close to him, his leg, his back, his chest, watching as they explode and his body contorts. His face, his beautiful face, is a mask of pain and agony. So beautiful! He falls to his hands and knees. I watch as he again struggles to his feet again. He is so determined to prove himself worthy of me! The joy our intimacy will bring! "You've done well to put me to this much trouble." Though, it is not truly trouble, but for appearance sake. I have been too kind to you, shared too many of my feelings with you. "I wish I could place you at my side forever…" but, since we will share our intimacy, I cannot refrain from once more telling you how I feel. "As your reward, I will let your beautiful face remain just as pretty as it is." Do you know how beautiful you are? More explosions around his body until he falls again, landing flat on his chest, stretched out before me in supplication and worship.

The useless one begins to count, but that doesn't matter. He is preparing for something. I can feel it. What can he possibly do now? He is so weak, but he continues to struggle, to try to share with me. He is indeed worthy of me. The woman's voice irritates me, distracting me from watching him. "I don't need you to count," I snap. "It's who lives and who dies!"

He continues to struggle, rising to his hands and knees. I gather another bomb into my hand, yelling at him, "Die!" Share with me the deepest of intimacies!

His face transforms, youki flaring around him. He summons…."A Kyuuketsu shokubbutsu?" It latches it self to the small wound in my chest, drawing out my life's blood. He has done it! But, "Impossible. There's now way you could summon this!" Unless….unless, he is killing himself to kill me….the joy…he …he has shared with me….the deepest…possible….intimacy….the ….joy……


	6. Epilogue

Kurama's body moved, his fingers, his head. He was amazed, surprised that he was still alive. That last effort should have killed him. Slowly, he regained his feet, looking over at the plant and the fallen youkai. He knew he'd lost the battle. By the rules of the tournament, he'd lost to a ten count. The irony was not lost on him. By Karasu's definition, the match was about who lived and died. He had lived, Karasu had died. Karasu had won the match, though. Unfortunately, he was not in a position to appreciate the irony of the moment.

Yusuke came up from beind, "Are you okay, Kurama?" He'd noticed the kitsune staring at the plant, holding his arm. The battle had been difficult for him.

"Y-yeah…" Kurama managed to answer before falling to his knees.

"Kurama!" his friend cried out in concern.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke," the red head managed through the pain encompassing his body. Yusuke made a confused noise and the kitsune forced himself to go on, "It was all I could do just to kill him."

"What? What do you mean?" the tantei asked, shock evident in his voice.

The irony! "I mean I wasn't able to win against him." Kurama's eyes closed in pain, shame, embarrassment. He'd tried so hard, but still failed, and some how succeeded.

At that moment, Juri announced, "The match is over. Karasu-senshi is the winner!"

Yusuke leapt to his feet, "Karasu? W-what?" How could this be? That sentiment echoed through out the arena. The replay was shown, clarifying matters, but Kurama already knew. He already knew of the great irony in the first round of the final match of the Ankoku Bujutsukai. Kurama felt the shame course through him. His best simply wasn't enough, not this time. In the end, the psychotic raven had defeated him. He was not aware of what was going on around him until Yusuke asked him, "Can you stand?"

"Y-yeah," he murmured, not looking up to his friend. Yusuke supported him out of the ring, setting him gently on the ground. The irony was painful, almost more painful than the wounds to his body. In trying to kill him, Karasu had made him stronger, but that strength had not been enough to win against the deranged demon.

A/N Yes, an epilogue. Partially to tie up loose threads, to truly finish the battle and to give me a place for an author's note. I did not feel it would have been appropriate at the end of the last chapter to tack something on...I felt it would have ruined the moment, so to speak. Anyways, I do want to thank those of you who read this and most especially those who took the time to review.

Madame Shadow: Yes, Karasu is freakish…I made you like him more? More irony…this story is full of it, isn't it? I'm glad you …err….enjoyed it? I wonder…is this something you can truly enjoy or is it a train wreck that you can't look away from? Note on the difference between my quotes and the Funimation ones below….I didn't use the dub because, well, one, I love Ogata Megumi's voice and two…have you ever tried to copy conversation from people talking? I don't take short hand! Subs give me time to pause it and copy down what's at the bottom of the screen and get it correct! Were it not for the file size, I'd send it to you….at least the episodes you wanted…gomen ne.

Anasazi: I don't know which of us is more that I wrote this because I wanted to, not because my muse dictated that I must. I'm glad you…again, I'm not sure what verb to use here….but, I'm sure you get the idea….I'm glad I wrote it clearly enough for you to see it, even though you haven't had the opportunity to see the episodes.

A. Minamino: You dislike Karasu and yet read this and reviewed it. Thank you very much ;D It honors me that, you, one who dislikes the raven, still liked my story.

A couple of additional notes: I used the Anime-Xtreme fan subs to get my quotes correct and Kenetic Energy: The Karasu Fanlisting (http / mikokikyou . com / KEHome . html remove the spaces if you wish to go there) for quotes as well. It was pointed out by one reviewer (Madame Shadow) that my quotes were different from the Funimation official sub and this is why. Also, I did make an error. The bomb that captured Kurama's leg is the "matsudei bomu"...I mistranslated the katakana when I translated it (de and te look very very similar). I only really know hiragana. Yes, I'm learning Japanese...and I can say silly things like "watashi no pinku neko wa tabemashite watshi no ramen futon no ue desu" (my pink cat ate my ramen on the bed)...really useful, isn't it... :D


End file.
